Una Prueba
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Sería difícil pero se las arreglarían como pudieran para mantener junta y unida a su pequeña familia en crecimiento a pesar del riesgo y el miedo siempre acechando.
Una Prueba.

-Tienes que regresar.- esa no fue una pregunta, pero aun así Toshiro asintió a la afirmación de Karin.

-Lo siento… Me necesitan allá.- no sabía porque estaba excusándose, ella ya estaba enterada de todas sus responsabilidades, ella lo entendía… pero aun así él no dejaba de aclararlo y recordárselo.

-Lo sé…- su tono era tranquilo. Karin comprendía que debía volver.

-Regresaré contigo pronto.-

-Lo sé…- esta vez su tono estuvo lleno de vacilación. Karin nunca terminaba de creer que él regresaría con ella.

La mujer abrazó más la sabana contra su vientre desnudo sin siquiera preocuparse por cubrir bien su torso expuesto en lo que el capitán de apariencia adolescente salía de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

Su morena ahora tenía diecinueve años, y desde los diecisiete, después de que él la acompañara obligado a su baile de graduación, ellos eran novios y amantes a pesar de ser de mundos diferentes.

El noviazgo del capitán Hitsugaya con la Kurosaki de ojos oscuros se mantenía en estricto secreto solo sabido por un puñado de individuos a los que les confiarían sus vidas, y esto porque si llegaran a descubrirlos… no había forma de que les permitiesen continuar juntos en paz.

Toshiro sabía muy bien que la Central 46 estaba sospechando. La excusa de reunirse con su antiguo capitán para entrenar no le iba a valer por mucho más tiempo.

Si descuidaba su trabajo aunque sea un poco por estar con su novia definitivamente esos desalmados confirmarían sus sospechas y no dudarían en alejarlo de la mujer que amaba por el bien de su precioso equilibrio y sus reglas. Los odiaba.

Últimamente su carga de trabajo de a poco aumentaba cada vez más, y podía adivinar quienes estaban detrás de eso, por lo que pasaba más tiempo sin poder ver a su novia, cosa que la tenía muy preocupada. Pero no iba a dejar a esos malditos ganar, y por más que solo pudiera ver a Karin una vez al mes, no descuidaría su trabajo y ellos no tendrían pruebas ni motivos para sospechar.

Ella tenía miedo de que un día él simplemente ya no pudiera regresar con ella, él mismo le había advertido acerca de la posibilidad, porque era posible debido a lo encaprichados que estaban los de la Central 46 en arruinar sus vidas. Solo necesitaban una prueba y los destruirían. Pero confiaba en que podría mantenerlos a raya por un poco más de tiempo y ya luego verían qué hacer.

-Ya debo irme.- se inclinó para darle un beso pero ella lo frenó colocando sus pequeños dedos blanquecinos contra su boca.

-Regresa pronto.- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo pro…-

-Habló en serio, Toshiro.- y sin más ella rompió a llorar, confundiéndolo y preocupándolo. –Necesito que estés conmigo…- sollozó y luego se abrazó a su vientre. –Con nosotros…- entendimiento llenó los iris turquesas mientras observaba su oscura mirada cristalizada.

-Karin… ¿estás…?...- embarazada en ese momento era una palabra tan hermosa como peligrosa.

-Lo siento.- ella se lanzó a abrazarlo y él pudo entender que el verdadero motivo de sus lágrimas no era el miedo, era la culpa. Como si eso fuera solo su culpa…

-Yo lo siento.- y lo sentía, lo sentía muchísimo, porque no podría ser una presencia constante mientras ella atravesaba esta etapa, porque un hijo era difícil de ocultar y la Central 46 solo necesitaba una pequeña prueba, una sola, para destruir sus vidas.

Sus futuros eran inciertos, ambos lo sabían. Toshiro tendría que ser mucho más cuidadoso y Karin tendría que pasar por todo aquello en su mayor parte sola. Y esa criatura inocente que pronto nacería… seguramente sufriría mucho por lo complicado de sus vidas.

Pero ya verían qué hacer. Todo lo que sabían por ahora es que no iban a dejar que los separen.

Fin.

Holaa! :D

Bueno, antes de que a alguien se le ocurra pedirme continuación de esto, dejenme decirles que ya tiene una e.e Que empieza con H y forma parte de mis OS del ABC... owo

Sip, esto es una PRECUELA de Hielo xD Así que ya saben como terminó todo esto :'v Me haman, lo zhe :'D

Espero que les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
